AEC-619 Shadowhawk
Arcturia Engineering Corporation Medium Freighter Model 619 Freighters are perfect for long-range cargo transport. When they are modified, it is often either to increase its Speed, or for increased cargo capacity. This AEC-619 is modified as a Q-ship, perfectly suited to its bounty hunting owner. Ship Base Statistics Colossal space vehicle Squares 320; Cost 540,000 gp DEFENSE AC 10; Hardness 10 Wood hp 5,400; VP 540 Base Save +6 OFFENSE CMB +8; CMD 18 Ramming Damage 1d12 + Speed VP Crew 4 Decks 2 Cargo/Passengers 120 tons/120 passengers Available Point Buy 0 Defensive Systems Armor Plating Your spacecraft has reinforced iron armor plating to protect the vessel and its passengers from the dangers of the void. This component may be purchased multiple times, and each application of armor plating grants a cumulative +2 bonus to the craft’s AC (maximum +10), and its hardness is increased by +5 (maximum +25). Slot —; Price 100,000 gp; Point Buy 2 (x1) Weight 450 lbs. Bonus AC +2 (x2) Squares 0; Hardness +5 (x2); Deflection Shield Generator Type-3 This crystalline device flashes with eerie multicolored lights. It surrounds the vessel with a magical barrier of force that provides a +6 deflection bonus to armor class. Aura abjuration (varies); CL varies Slot —; Price varies; Point Buy 4 Weight 450 lbs. Squares 1; Hardness 8; hp 50 Armaments TDX-12 Beam Cannon Likely one of the heaviest weapons ever constructed, the beam cannon is a mithral cylinder that’s 5 feet in diameter and 100 feet long. They are mainly used as vessel-breakers on large vessels, as they can fire a concentrated beam of energy (the damage is half fire, half piercing) up to a distance of 20 Cubes. This monstrous weapon can be fired a maximum of 3 times per day, but the vessel carrying it cannot be in motion when the beam cannon is fired or it will take 2d8 VP damage to its hull as the cannon creates enough force to tear the vessel apart. If your attack is successful, your target is pushed back 1 Cube. For every 5 by which your attack exceeds your opponent’s CMD you push the target back an additional 1 Cube. Slot —; Weight 4,500 lbs. Capacity 100; Usage 100 charges Point Buy 4; Cost 1,680,000 gp Damage 5d6 VP; Critical x4 Range 20; Type fire and P Crew 1; Aim 2; Load 4 hp 3600; Hardness 15; Squares 20 BlasTech Point-Defense Module The Point Defense Module utilizes a highly intelligent, yet specific AI that targets missiles and and ships below 'Huge' size automatically, with very little input from a Crewmember. It deals 4d4 damage, but is exclusively effective against missiles and ship below 'Huge' size, and cannot target anything larger. 'Price: '''650,000; '''Point Buy: '''4 Other Ship Systems ''OsaMax-44 Impulse Thrusters The final upgrade to the Thrusters. Impulse Thrusters are highly advanced, fusion-powered thrusters that provide ships with unmatched maneuverability and speed under sublight conditions. However, they are extraordinarily expensive and typically only find themselves on the absolute best ships. * 'Maximum Speed '''11; '''Acceleration '''4 * '''Propulsion '''Thrust * '''Means of Propulsion '''External Thrusters, typically at the rear of the ship. Hardness 20, HP 160 per Thruster. * '''Control Device '''Console on the Bridge of the Ship, or in the Engineering Bay. (AC 11, Hardness 5, HP 60.) * '''Driving Check '''Profession (pilot) (+5 to the DC) or Knowledge Engineering (+0 to the DC) * '''Crew '''1; '''Yield '''5 * '''Point Buy '''4; '''Cost '''3,037,500 Credits ''Landing Gear System (terrestrial) Your craft can set down on any solid surface, such as rock, soil or ice. The craft has specialized gear allowing it to land on any solid planetary surface large enough to accommodate it. This does not protect against damage from a crash landing or landing on a dangerous surface. Requirements: None Limitations: The vessel cannot have the Landing (aquatic) or Landing (dual) templates. Cost: None Air Generator Breathable air is a necessity when traveling between planets, and air generators are a key component for any vessel that hopes to engage in Interplanetary or Interstellar travel. This cylinder is composed of dozens of glass-like rings surrounding what looks to be a moss-covered pillar. The rings occasionally flash in rainbow hues that create dazzling patterns. An air generator can provide enough breathable air to sustain a vessel that contains up to 250 squares in an encapsulated hull indefinitely. If areas are closed off and limited to no more than 250 squares, the air generator can provide breathable air. For every 50 squares beyond that limit, the air grows thinner, causing creatures that breathe to suffer a cumulative -1 penalty to all rolls. Multiple air generators can provide sufficient air to larger craft. Feats Craft Wondrous Item; Spells air creation; Cost 15,000 gp Aura faint conjuration; CL 5th Slot —; Price 30,000 gp; Point Buy 0 (x2); Weight 25 lbs. Squares 1; Hardness 8; hp 30 Gravity Generator This man-sized, rough-hewn chunk of granite floats in the air above a metallic disc with rounded lumps around its perimeter. The granite mass occasionally glows with a soft, white radiance for a few seconds, then the light fades. Gravity does not naturally occur on spacefaring vessels and must be artificially created. A gravity generator provides gravity for a craft, simulating normal gravity and allowing crew and passengers to walk on decks as though they were planetside. Objects fall to the floor when dropped, creatures move and jump normally, and nothing floats around the vessel so long as the gravity generator is functional. Feats Craft Wondrous Item; Spells gravity well; Cost 130,000 gp Aura moderate transmutation; CL 9th Slot —; Price 260,000 gp; Point Buy 0; Weight 750 lbs. Squares 1; Hardness 8; hp 540 Subspace Scanner Subspace scanners are sensors that detect subspace fluctuations left in the wake of traveling starships. Their sensitivity and range is greater than that of a gravitational scanner. Subspace Scanners can detect Starships up to 3 Galactic Squares away, and within 40 Tactical Squares. Price: 100,000; Point Buy: 3